1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flexible hoses and routing of such hoses. More particularly, the present invention relates to overmolded standoffs employed for abrasion routing protection of a hose or tube assembly and methods for providing such standoffs and routing protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically one of several different methods or designs for securing hose and/or tube assemblies to equipment will be employed. Typically, such designs are required to provide an ability to position and maintain the hose assembly relative to other components and protect the hose component of the assembly from mechanical damage. Currently a hydraulic hose assembly, or the like is protected from damage caused by close routing of the hose to other system components by using specially compounded rubber covers such as carboxylated nitrile, coatings such as high molecular weight polyethylene, additional plastic corrugated sleeves and/or mechanisms such as crimped-on metal clamp collars used to fasten the hose out of harms way. A fabric covering, such as a Cordura® covering, or the like, might be used to provide a minimal level of protection. However, such a covering is primarily intended to prevent a spray of escaping oil from a high pressure hose assembly from atomizing and potentially presenting an explosion or fire hazard. Other current solutions for providing hose abrasion protection may employ rub-rings or similar supports, which may be molded onto the hose, such as disclosed in Haytock, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,235; Brunelle, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,786; and McKinney, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,075.
These prior approaches typically fail to provide the desired degree of protection, particularly in an environment that presents sharp flange edges, such as seen in the accompanying Figures or a corner, such as a corner of a frame member or the like. Sharp edges quickly wear through resistance based protection such as the aforementioned covers or coatings, while rub rings or the like are intended to rest on more or less planer surfaces.